The Other Half-Bloods
by CrazedAngelwithashotgun
Summary: When Hana wakes up for the last day of school she believes greek gods are myth, monsters only exist in Hollywood, and angles belong on hallmark cards. But by the days end her and her friends Mira, Greg, and Becky; will have not only seen all those things but will learn that they themselves are not fully human. (If you want me to contenue this please leave a fav/follow/review )
1. Screw Political Science

**AN: Hello, well this is my first story. Is a SPN/PJO crossover, it follows the story's of Hana, Mira, Becky, and Greg. The boys will probably not make an appearance but the people of camp half blood will show up. So please leave an review with appreciation or suggestions please do. Rated t for language and later violence.**

Hana

The weirdest day of Hana's life began like any other, at 6:30 her phone started to blare a randomly selected song from her music playlist. She groaned and tossed around in her bed, wishing to stay in sleep's loving embrace for just a little while longer. However her phone just kept blaring "Heat of the moment!", refusing to shut off until she got up, walked across her room, and sled her finger across its screen. She stretched, and thought about just crawling back under her warm comforters, but she knew she needed to get to her friends meeting spot by 7:15. Hanna briefly looked around her room, the walls panted a dull yellow, with the large window across the wall facing the door beginning to show her the first rays of morning light. She went to the bathroom, down the hall from her room in between her and her brother Mat's room. Her brother was at College so she had no need to be quiet as she stumbled to the bathroom sink to splash water on her face. She appraised her self in the mirror, her pixie cut blond hair having relatively no bed head, as this was the main reason it was cut this way. She hated to have to waste time fixing it in the morning. She then changed from her plaid fuzzy PJs and into dark skinny jeans, a tee-shirt showing off her favorite album cover "American idiot", and a black leather jacket leaving it unzipped.

As she was eating her coco puffs some local forecaster was commenting on the bad wether they were having lately and saying there would be thunder storms all over The south eastern United States today. As she finished her mother came in. Hanna looked in to her mother's sleepy hazel eyes, wondering how her own were a deep green. Her mother mumbled morning to her daughter, moving to get her morning coffee. Hana knew her mother would be her bright and cherry self after she had her fix. Her mother told her that her friend Greg called, asking if it was alright if he and Becky took Hana and her friend Mira for some camping after school. "I told him it was fine," her mother said " as long as you kids don't have too much fun." "MOM!" Hana exclaimed, incredulous. Hana's mother held up her hand, "You know I'm talking about Becky, Greg is a gentlemen, in that respect at lest, but Becky can push all of you just a hair over the edge." her mother countered. Hana huffed but it was true, Becky was a wild one. Greg might swear like a sailor, sass like a master, and Hana was sure he had probably had more the his fair share of whisky, despite being only 17, but he never made advances toward anyone. Becky on the other hand flirted with every one, dragged all of them to several parties, and made some of the most inappropriate innuendos, but it was mostly all in fun. Hana stopped the conversation when she saw the time was 7:08. "Shit, I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now, bye mom I'll see you tomorrow!" Hana called out quickly. Her mother looked back at her, and for a second she looked sad, as if it would be a lot longer then tomorrow when she saw her daughter again. But as soon as the look came it was gone. Hana bursting out the door, barely hearing her mothers cheerful good bye.

Hana raced to the bus stop, seeing two of her three friends. Unfortunately she was running too fast to stop and smashed straight into Becky. "Hey!" a startled Becky exclaimed. Hana regained her senses and noticed that she was on top of her friend, a good amount of Becky's purple and black hair her mouth. Spitting it out, they got up and Hana noted her friend's orange shirt, odd black designs and letters were displayed on the front. "Hana next time you want to get on top of me at least buy me diner first." a slightly annoyed Becky said. "Oh please, all I would have to do is ask nicely." Hana countered. "In your dreams, I don't get out of bed unless theirs a four star restaurant involved." Becky retorted. Hana was about to respond when they both heard the roaring laughter coming from the small red head in the corner of her eye. "And what is so funny?" asked Becky, her hands on her hips. " Oh...ohhhh, ahaahhaa... nothing, nothing, it's just... you two." Mira said, laughing in between her words. "Just us what?" Hana inquired. "Seeing someone fall is pretty funny." Mira responded chuckling still. Hana looked at her friend, Mira's fiery red hair was in a short bobbed style, her face covered in freckles. She was wearing a small jean-jacket over a Marvel tee-shirt, she had on jeans, but she also had a pink too-too over them, with combat boots for her shoes. But Hana didn't think it odd, Mira dressed the way she wanted to and that was fine with her.

Just then, the group heard rumbling and saw a familiar "TARDIS Blue" 1967 Chevrolet Impala coming to the bus stop. The driver got out, and raised his hands at the group. "What's up bitch." Becky called to the tall kid with a messy mane of dark brown hair. The driver shook his head, smiling slightly. "A delightful Pixar movie Becky." Greg sassed back. "Don't start, else Mira might have an aneurism." Becky retorted. Greg looked at Hana inquisitively. Hana noted that he had the same shirt as Becky, except he had an open grey trench coat that came down to his knees. Hana explained what had happened with her and Becky earlier. He started laughing like a mad man. Becky smacked him upside the head. "Shut up trench coat; why do you wear that thing any way?" Becky said, clearly trying to change the subject. "Yeah, and and why do you drive that old car?" Miria asked, trying to cover up her laughing fit she had earlier. "Imitation is the highest form of flattery." he answered simply. "Yeah, but who are you imitating?" asked Hana. "It's an obscure reference." Greg replied, growing impatient. "If you guys want me to stop and get coffee you'd better drop this and get in my damn car." "Ok, ok, we're coming." Mira said, not wanting to miss out on the prospect of coffee. They all climbed into the car, Mira sat shotgun with Becky and Hana in the back while Greg drove. "So, we're going to camp?" Hana inquired, trying to start a conversation. Suddenly Becky tensed up and Hana saw a odd look in her friend's purple colored contacts, like she'd been caught in a police search light. But she recovered quickly and Hana thought the look was just her imagination. "You know full well we're going to the Hill." Beaky responded, seemingly surprised at her friend's question. The Hill was a clearing in the middle of some forest, it was were they went when they needed a break from the world, when they needed to just be with each other, no judgement, no problems, and no worries. "I thought it would be a good way to start off summer vacation." Greg added. After that the group just amiably chatted and joked the rest of the drive.

When they arrived at school they were stopped in the hall way by Miss. Amy, a political science teacher, also known as the President Bitch. She was one of those teachers that adored the popular kids and the super smart stuck-up AP kids and hated everyone else. Her teaching style was nothing short of pure evil. She would not only refuse to go over any material more than once even if you where out the day it was taught But she would also scream at students who asked about or for anything, excluding her "little darlings". She had a fun game to brake up even the closest of friendships; she did this by assigning group protects on extremely controversial topics, and forcing the students to pick one side of the argument, nearly ruining even Hana and Becky's friendship when doing a project on universal healthcare. If it weren't for the Hill, Greg's tendency to not put up with bullshit, and the fact that Mira was in tears over the feud, the two would have never spoken after it was done. The fact they survived her discord sowing only made her hate the group more. "Well if it's not my favorite students!" Miss. Amy exclaimed with a dry tone, clearly trying to make them react. They just ignored her, thankful that it was the last day of school so she couldn't give them any detention. She switched tactics, "Mira, what on earth are wearing, I mean just because you don't have a mother to help you dress does not mean you can ignore normality all together." she said with a harsh condensing tone. Mira started to tear up and would begin to cry if she heard anything more about her mother. They all went into their respective battle stations, Greg immediately went to hug and comfort mode, Hana tried to strangle Miss. Amy, and Becky held back Hana. "Come on let's jus... let's just go." Mira choked, trying to keep it together. Miss. Amy was about to finish Mira off but just then another teacher appeared, Mr. Brunner, the Latin teacher. "Miss. Amy, that was out of line!" Barked Mr. Brunner with an authoritative voice. Miss. Amy looked at him with burning hatred and Hana thought she would tip over his wheelchair, but she simply walked away in a huff. Mira gave Mr. Brunner a look of thanks. The old Latin teacher then wheeled away. "You ok?" Greg asked Mira. "Yeah, yeah I'm good." Mira mumbled. "You sure?" Hana inquired. "I just said I'm fine." Mira snapped. If it had been about anything but her mother she would have just shrugged it off. Her mother raised her until her death in a car crash two years ago, Mira was just 14. Mira, like Hana, had never known her father, she lived with her aunt and uncle. They were nice, but it wasn't the same thing she had with her mother. After making absolute sure that Mira was cool they headed to first period classes, Hana and Becky to Chemistry, Mira and Greg to World history.

Most of the teachers realized that none of the students gave a fuck about the last day before summer, mostly because the teachers themselves didn't give a fuck, and the rest didn't care because it was a half day any way. So most teachers just let the students talk amongst themselves or watch a movie. The only teachers of Hana's that made them do work were Mr. Brunner and Miss. Amy. The work done was totally different though, with Mr. Burner only giving them one work sheet and they could work with up to four partners. Lucky all of Hana's friends had Latin the same time as she did and they got their work done quickly. Their last class was different, it was Miss. Amy's class, and she was on the war path, giving the four a total of five work sheets, ten pages of reading, and two pop quizzes; all the while she had the eyes of a murderer. Somehow the the group finished just before the final bell. "Ugh, finally I thought I would die in that class." Hana remarked as they were walking out to Greg's car. She suddenly noticed the speed at which Greg and Becky were making them walk, it wasn't a run but certainly faster than normal. She would have just ignored it but then she saw their faces, false smiles, tense muscles, and it almost seemed as if they were trying to get Mira and her out as fast as they could. When they were outside the sky looked as if it would rain any minute. As they moved to their secret short cut though the woods to Greg's car, parked a block away because he didn't have a parking pass, Mira asked them what was wrong. "Nothing!" Greg and Becky responded quickly and in unison. Hana didn't get scared often, but she was scared now.

As they moved though their forest trail, Greg's mask broke and he looked worried. Becky dropped her act soon after, "How many?" She asked, almost like she was getting ready for a fight. "Five, I don't know of what though." Greg responded in the same determined tone. "What the fuck is going on guys." Hana questioned, a little fear in her voice. Greg shushed her and whispered,"Act as if nothing it wrong, don't scream, don't ask questions, and above all don't stop until we stop." Now she was terrified, but she trusted her friends and did as they asked. They almost made it but, just as they saw the last ten yards of the path to the old Church parking lot were the car was, Greg stopped. "Damn." he cursed in quiet voice. Suddenly two... well Hana didn't know what they were, appeared right in front of her. They were different creatures, one looked like a horse with the back of a roster, the other was a giant black dog, it's mussel covered in drool and foam. Becky pushed Hana behind her and Greg did the same with Mira. Hana then saw two other things behind her, this time they were of the same species but nowhere near human. They were snakes with arms and one big tale instead of legs, they were armed with bronze spears. Mira whimpered and Hana felt like doing the same. The she saw Becky draw a two and a half foot bronze sword from her backpack. "What the...who the...how the...WHAT THE FUCK!?" A confused Mira exclaimed. "Look we'll give you the long version later, but short version? Those things want you dead, and we don't." Greg stated with a cool, collected tone, like he'd fought these things every day. Hana was suddenly aware of the double-barreled sawed-off shotgun he had in his hands. Before she could say any thing the rooster-horse charged Becky, who side stepped and tried to stab the monster but it moved out of the way just in time. Hana then heard the loudest explosion she'd ever heard. She realized Greg had fired one of his barrels and had hit one of the snake lades square in the chest. The monster screamed and disintegrated into dust. Hana focused on Becky, she was doing well holding her monsters at bay. Greg shot again and missed, the snake lady tripped him and was about to stab him when a spear-head went though it's chest. The monster disintegrated with surprise on its face. Mira stood in its place, her face a mix of fear and shock, like she had no idea how she had just done that. Becky had managed to slice the dog thing in half, leaving nothing but dust. Then the rooster-horse knocked Becky to the ground and was going to trample Hana's friend to death. Suddenly Hana was aware she had a large stick in her hands and was charging the monster, swiping her improvised weapon across its back legs, tripping it. Greg must have reloaded his gun when Hana wasn't looking because she heard the loud bang of the weapon and seconds later the monster disintegrated.

They all stood there, breathless, no one saying any thing. Mira broke the silence, "Ok, what the unholy fuckty fuck were those things?" Mira questioned with a shocked voice. Greg and Becky shared a look. "Guys we deserve to know." Hana stated with an accusatory tone. Becky looked pained, as if the words she was about to say hurt her. "Your right. You do deserve to know what's going on." She huffed. "Ok, well, you know the old Greek and Roman legends, like from Mr. Burner's class?" Becky asked, the smallest hint of a smirk on her face. "What does that have to do with any- Oh no, no, no way!" Mira replied, starting angry and indigent but ending shell shocked. "No way what? What are you talking about?!" Hana nearly yelled. Her friend was about to respond but a familiar, cold, and venomous voice said "The story's are real, the gods are real as are demons, vampires, werewolves, and just about every other supernatural creature you've ever heard of." Hana looked in the direction of the voice to find her political science teacher, only her eyes were solid black with no trace of any other color. Greg immediately put the group behind him. Hana was about to tell him not to be a twit but then she saw his eyes, namely that they were blue. They were always blue but this time they were glowing, a bright light shining from them. She saw a foot and a half long, sliver colored blade descend from his coat sleeve, but she had never seen any evidence of it being up his coat before. "Begone demon!" Greg growled in a not very Greg like voice. His face was twisted in anger as well as a small amount of fear. Miss. Amy laughed, "And miss the opportunity to bring two Demi-gods, a fallen angel, and an angel spawn to Crowley? Not a chance." The demon scoffed. "I won't ask again, leave NOW!" Greg shouted, louder then a artillery shell. Hana started to notice the bright white glow that was coming from her friend, not just his eyes but all of him, and suddenly, wings shot out from the back of his trench coat, not ripping the material, but phasing though it. The wings were eagle shaped, about fifteen feet from one tip to the other. They were colored the same deep blue as his car, but bright white trimmed the edges. Hana was in awe, astounded by the spectacle. However Miss. Amy was unimpressed. "Maybe you can get it up, but you can't keep it up." The demon stated, smirking. Greg lunged, but not with the knife, putting his palm on Amy's forehead. Briefly a dull yellow light stared to glow from behind her eye's and said eye's stared to smoke. But all of a sudden all glow from her friend was gone, Greg's wings where also gone, the only thing he had was the blade in his hands. Before he could react the demon pimp smacked him. Dropping his blade he flew into a tree, slumping against it.

Now the demon smiled, pointing her finger at the three and moving it downward. Hana was roughly pushed to the ground, she tried to struggle but it was useless. She looked over at Becky, she had the same fearful look of confusion on her face that Hana did. Hana was worried when she looked to Mira and didn't see her, but then she realized that Mira was not missing, just staining up holding the blade Greg had dropped. She was trembling with terror, confusion, and rage. "Stop, just leave us alone." Mira stammered out. "Oh, ok even though your angel friend couldn't stop me, just because you asked I'm just going leave the catch of the century." The demon replied with heavy sarcasm and a roll of the eyes. Hana was petrified, but she soon found out she could still talk. She thought back to one of Mr. Bruner's attempts to make Latin fun by making the class memorize an exorcism. "Come on, you really think that will work?" A condensing voice in her head told her. But she was desperate. Mumbling so the demon could barley hear her she started "Exorcizamost te om nis immunedus spritus" "Stop it now!" The demon shouted, a tiny amount of fear in her voice. Hana found she could no longer talk. Mira thankfully realized what she was doing and continued the passage. Amy stared writhing in pain, pulling a knife from nowhere and then putting it to Becky's throat. "Stop or I kill this bitch." Amy commanded, a feral look on her face. No one could have guessed what happened next. Mira lunged, eyes glowing a dull golden. She talked the demon, and put Greg's knife to its neck. Hana heard a ripping of cloth and saw wings pop out of the back of Mira's shirt. Her wings were smaller then Greg's, only about ten feet tip to tip, shaped more like a hawks then an eagles. They were golden with rusty-red streaks randomly dashed along the main sections of the wings. They seemed more solid then Greg's, like they truly were a part of her. Mira stabbed the demon with the blade. The demon screamed and a yellow light flashed from the inside of its body before going limp. Mira suddenly seemed to notice her wings and glowing eyes. A look of realization slowly spread across her face. Then every thing hit Hana like she was a coyote standing on a giant X. The demon had called Mira angel spawn and called Hana demigod. Mira was a half-angel, and Hana was half Greek god.


	2. We Confuse a Redneck

**(AN: So this is the second chapter, hope you like it. Also please fav/follow/review, it's what keeps me writing. I haven't sold my soul so I don't own anything but the plot and OCs)**

Mira

* * *

Mira figured that other kids had friends that had massive secrets. However a normal teen's secrets might be a crush on their teacher, sleeping with a stuffed animal, or a love of Disney princess movies. Her friend's secrets were the fact that monsters, angels, demons, Greek and Roman gods, demigods, and maybe even capital "G" God not only existed but that her friends themselves are not fully human. Not only that but Mira and her best friend Hana were a half-angel and a demigod. So to say that she was confused was an understatement. Once she was sure two of her friends that were held down by the demon were fine she realized she was not glowing anymore, also her wings were gone. Mira suddenly felt like she'd been microwaved then frozen then microwaved again. She fell to her knees feeling dizzy, hearing only a loud ringing. When she rejoined the world Hana was checking her pulse and Becky was trying to shake her back to life. Mira responded by throwing them off; and then hugging them, crying into Hana's shoulder. She had killed Miss. Amy. Even if she had been possessed she still was a human being and Mira had killed her. "You did nothing wrong Mira, Amy was already dead. She has a gunshot wound to the head that's a year old." A comforting voice told her. Mira looked at its source to see her friend Greg. Greg had always been there, for all of them, and now she didn't even know what he was. "Why didn't you guys fucking explain any of this fucking bullshit!" Hana demanded pissed as hell. Mira felt summarily but she was too exhausted to yell or even speak. "If we had told you, would you have believed us?" Greg answered simply. "You could have done that wing thing." Hana returned, still angry but the edge was off. "And alert every demon, angel, Greek monster and god to your position?" Greg responded, voice still cool but his face was full of guilt. "Wait, what? Did you not just do the wing thing? Did you not just do the very thing you were not going to do?" Mira questioned groggily, words tumbling out of her mouth. "I had a something like a signal jammer, it took months to make. I just finished it two days ago." He answered smiling slightly, bringing out a small round coin and a tiny bag of unknown content. "It hides my location but also makes me weaker." He continued somewhat embarrassed. "So that's why you got your ass handed to you!" Becky exclaimed. "And here I was thinking you just sucked." Becky continued trying to get something of a good mood up. "Hey even with the jammer I managed to keep you guys hidden and I still am covering you. It's not easy to hide two demigods and a half angel you know." Greg retorted. Mira groaned feeling extremely ill. Greg looked at her and saw how bad off she was. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Greg slapping himself on the forehead. He dug into his trench coat inner pocket until he pulled out a flask. The flask had wing designs on the front and back of its metallic body. "Now isn't really the time for whisky." Hana remarked, shocked at her friend. "What do you mean, it's the perfect time!" Becky chimed. They looked like they would get into one of their famous "sass" fights but just then Mira groaned again. "It's not whisky, this is nectar." Greg responded, holding up the flask. "Nectar?! Are you sure she can have that?" Becky inquired, slightly concerned. "She could probably drink more than you. But you always were a light weight." Greg smirked. Becky was about to respond but Mira fell over shaking. Hana felt her temperature, "She's on fire!" Hana reported worriedly. Greg couched down next to her. "Drink this." He told her. Mira drank the odd liquid and warmth passed through her. It tasted like the lemonade her mother used to make her when Mira was sick or depressed. After she drank about fourth of the flask Greg pulled it away. "That's enough, we need you better not dead." He told her with a smile. Mira felt good but still nowhere near perfect; however she was no longer sick and she could walk. "What was that stuff?"Mira asked voice full of wonder. "Nectar, drink of the gods. Normal people would spontaneously combust if they drank it, but for demigods and apparently half angels, it will heal them if they don't drink too much." Becky explained.

"Right, now to the next order of business." Greg spoke. "And what would that be?" Hana inquired arms crossed. "I've been masking your sent. All demigods smell to Greek monsters, the stronger the demigod the stronger the smell. And all angels have some sort of tracking thing that let's us know where someone is. I've been using some of my power to try and mask your sent; most monsters can't smell any thing when I do it and those that can tend to stay away. I'm surprised that we were attacked when we were. I've also been blocking the angel radar." Greg informed. "Ok and?" Mira asked, wondering what the point of this was. "It takes a lot of my power, it's exhausting and the further away you get the harder it is to do. I've been doing it day and night for almost seven months, and if I continue you guys will have to carry me." Greg answered somewhat annoyed. Mira felt guilty for making her friend go though that for her. Hana didn't share her view, "Why didn't you just do what ever your about to do to shield us?" Hana snapped. "Because I have to do this." Greg said smiling sympathetically. Moving his left index and pointer fingers to the middle of Mira's and Hana's collar bone. Mira's cheeks flushed red for half a second when suddenly a burning pain seared across her rib cage. "MOTHER FUCKER!" Hana screeched apparently in the same pain Mira was. "What the fucking shit?!" Mira yelled. "That's why he didn't do it earlier. He thought you would think he was the Anti-Christ." Becky explained to the group, the smallest of smirks on her face. "What the hell did you do?" Mira asked still in pain and no longer feeling sympathetic to her friend. "It's an enochain spell to keep off the angels." Greg stated. "Where is it?" Mira questioned, relieved that she was somewhat safer but still in pain. "I carved it into your ribs." He replied like it was the most normal thing in the world. "If it makes you feel better I had to get it done too, and I had to get an anti-position tattoo." Becky added with sympathy. "Yep, and you guys will have to get one too." Greg continued. "How? We're not eighteen." Hana questioned. "I can make you appear older then you are." Greg responded. "And I know how to make a fake ID." Becky added with a small smile and a little pride in her voice.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now we need to move. We've been here too long, and I doubt our little tussle with the monsters went completely unnoticed." Greg told the other three. They walked to the car in silence, the wind wiping their jackets and hair. This time Becky sat shotgun and Mira was in the back with Hana. Greg started the car, the old engine purring. "Right, now you guys owe us some background information." Mira stated, matter-of-factly. "Ask away, we got a 15 hour drive ahead of us." Greg replied nonchalantly. "Ok well for starters, where are we going?" Hana asked seemingly surprised at the openness. "Camp Half-Blood in Long Island. It's one of only two safe places for demigods." Becky answered. "Well what about me? I'm not a demigod am I?" Mira inquired poking at a hole in her jeans. "No your not. But it seems like the only place you'll actually be safe. I got it cleared for you to stay; though it's true not every one will accept you. But there were only two alternatives; the first is a camp that's similar but much more strict, even less accepting of outsiders, and is on the opposite side of the county. The other was you drifting around by yourself until you get captured or killed." Greg explained. "What would want to kill me? Besides demons I mean." Mira questioned. "There's both Greek and regular monsters but you'd probably be able to handle them. The other things are angels." He replied seemingly sad at the last part. "Why would angels try to kill her? She's half angel for fuck sake!" Hana asked with fire in her voice. "It's because all but a precious few angels are dicks with wings." Becky responded with a dry tone. "It's forbidden for an angel to have offspring with humans, even most of the friendly angels would kill a Nephilim just on their twisted principles." Greg added, knuckles white on the steering wheel. Mira herself began to feel an furry grow inside her, she'd hardly ever done anything wrong in her life and now there were beings that would kill her simply because she existed? It went against every thing she believed! She stared to speak "You said most, who wouldn't want to kill me?". Greg looked at her in the rear view mirror and answered, "I have a few friends left and there are still angles that care about humanity which, for the most part, includes you". Mira sighed, wondering if this was all just some weird ass dream she was having.

"Oh, I almost forgot, hand me your phones." Becky requested. "Why?" Mira asked. "It's like having a beacon right to Greek monsters telling them where you are." Becky explained. "Your not gonna toss it out the window, are you?" Hana inquired, weary of Becky's hand. "No, it's getting touched by an angel." Becky replied smiling at her little joke. "It's just a little bit of something like the jammer I had only your phone will power it." Greg added. Hana and Becky did as they asked, and true to their word they did some weird thing with the wires and handed them back. "Right so some things you should know, Greek and Roman monsters can only be killed with a few special metals, celestial bronze, imperial gold, or what ever makes up the angel blades." Becky told them. "I thought it was just silver." Hana replied puzzled. "No, whatever it's made of isn't even on the periodic table." Becky answered. "Beyond that other monsters have several different ways to kill them. Typically decapitation or incineration works but occasionally you need to do something different. When demons or ghosts are involved salt is your new best friend, they can't pass over it and of you shoot them with it it'll knock them down for a small time." Greg explained. "Where did you get weapons?" Mira questioned. "Well I got mine at camp but Greg's had his angel blade since ... how old are you?" Becky replied getting side tracked. "Your recorded history doesn't go back that far." Greg answered plainly as if he had just said he was 17. "I get that, but give us an approximation." Becky insisted. "Let me put it this way, I saw Cain murder Abel." Greg replied with a small smirk. "Ok so that blade is older then most every thing on earth at the moment." Mira realized. "Not even close, there are things much older and much more dangerous, so dangerous we shouldn't even speak of them." Greg responded. "Where'd you get the shot gun?" Hana asked. "I have something of a weapons collection in the trunk." Greg told her with a half smile. After that the education seemed over. Greg reached for the radio telling Mira to get some rest. She tried to protest but she suddenly realized how tired she was and fell asleep to the sound of "Bohemian Rhapsody".

Mira awoke to find her friends playing a little game called "who's your daddy?". The object seemed to be to guess who's dad was who's. "Okay, so it's not a minor god. Nor is it one of the big three. Is it Ares?" Hana was asking some one, Mira assumed Becky. "Nope, try again." Becky replied in her best game show host impression. "Can I get another hint?" Hana requested, almost begging. "Fine, his color is purple, like my eyes. He also likes jaguars." Becky answered in mock annoyance. "It's Dionysus, isn't it?" Mira suggested groggily, rubbing her eyes. "Sleeping Beauty's up. And yes it is." Becky remarked clapping her hands. "No fair, she wasn't even playing!" Hana protested. "She got it right, she wins." Greg responded flatly. "Where are we?" Mira asked. "North Carolina almost on the border of Virginia." Hana told her. Mira looked out the window, they must have been taking back roads since no other cars were on the small two lane road with cracked pavement. Dense forest seamed to be on either side of them. The clouds over head looked the same as they did when they left. "Is there a big storm all over the east coast or something?" Mira inquired. "No, it's has a twenty mile surface area and no mater where we go we're always in the middle of it." Greg answered taping his fingers on the steering wheel. "That means something with bad mojo is following our progress." Becky added morosely. "What is it?" Hana asked, sounding a little spooked. "If we knew that we would have told you." Greg answered. "Ok, where's the nearest place we can stop, I need some food." Mira stated, her stomach growling in agreement. "About five miles, I saw a sign for a shell a mile back." Greg told her. "As long as only two of us get out, get some stuff, and go we should be fine." He continued. He turned on the radio and the conversation seemed over.

They got to the Shell, Greg pulling up to one of the pumps. "Ok, I'll go out and get gas, then one of you guys gets out and comes with me to pick up some provisions." Greg told the group. "I'll go." Becky volunteered. "No, you'd just get junk." Hana stated flatly. "I would never." Becky protested in mock indigence. "Yes you would; I'll go." Mira replied. "Ok, then it's settled. If we're not back in fifteen minuets, assume we are dead." Greg finished only half serious. The pair got out, Greg moving to fill up the tank, swiping a odd orange colored credit card. "It's goes to my tab in the camp store." Greg explained when he saw Mira's puzzled gaze. Greg then went to the trunk motioning for Mira to follow him. He opened the trunk and pulled on a cord, opening up what appeared to be a false bottom, revealing what Mira could only describe as an arsenal that even the NRA would consider overkill. Knives, guns, swords, axes, several bags and bottles full of unknown substances, and a lot more all organized in sections. He pulled out a knife identical to his angel blade. "Here have my spare. I doubt you'll need it, but better safe then sorry." Greg said handing Mira the blade with one hand and quickly closing the trunk with the other. Mira nodded as she stowed the weapon in her pocket, too stunned to speak. After the tank was full Greg and Mira crossed the small parking lot that was empty except for an a dirty red pickup truck. When Mira entered the Shell the first thing that hit her was the smell, stale beer, cigarettes, and B.O. She also saw how there badly lit it was, just two over heads flickering dimly. Bad country music was playing softly on tinny speakers. There was only one guy at the register; he was in his late thirties, slightly over weight and balding. He paid them no mind as he was busy reading some old hunting magazine. She and Greg got to work, picking out things they and their friends would like. They pilled it all up on the counter, beef jerky, fruit, crackers, cookies, candy, protein bars, soda, etc. They put it all in bags and got the cashers attention. The casher glanced at them oddly but he rung up the items. Mira guessed it wasn't every day two teens tried to buy out the store. "All right, that'll be fifty-five sixty." The casher told them in the most exhausted southern accent Mira had ever heard. Greg nodded and gave him three crumpled twenties. "Keep the change." Greg told the man. "Y'all have a nice day now." The man replied absently. Just as they were about to pick up the bags and go, two men entered. One was sharply dressed in a gray suit that was probably worth more then the store. The other was dressed in a brown blazer, jeans, and a deep green wrinkled button up shirt with the top two buttons in unbuttoned. Greg got a look of urgency in his eyes. Mira could't understand why at first, "I know its weird for them to walk together but still it's not the weirdest thing I've seen today." Mira thought to herself. It wasn't until the strangers locked the door that she realized she didn't even hear them drive up. "Hey y'all can't do that!" The redneck yelled. The one in the suit glared at him. The other proceeded to look at the security camera which fizzled and died. Suddenly Greg reacted, first taping the cashier with two fingers rendering him unconscious then bringing out his angel blade. Mira thought she'd lost hers when she felt into her pocket and it wasn't there. Until something cold fell into her hand apparently out of her jean jacket. The blade had just appeared in her hand, almost like she had summoned it with her need. "We have no quarrel with you Geguhay. Just give us the girl and we'll let you live." The suit of said in a odd monotone, like he wasn't used to speaking. "If you want her Emanuel than you do have a quarrel with me and you will not leave here alive." Greg replied coldly. "Be sensible Geguhay. I know you believe in Castiel's ideas, but she is dangerous to herself and others, give her to us so we can help." The other one offered in a much kinder tone, like he actually cared about Greg and Mira. "How did you even find us?" Mira asked trembling slightly. "It wasn't easy; not only have you been warded, but this storm is confounding us, making you hard to smell." Emanuel replied with a sneer. "But a good hunter knows its prey's habits, in Geguhay's case stoping at shit-hole rest-stops." The kinder one added smiling. Mira was startled by the sudden cursing. "Come on Huphaltiel you mean more to me then my brother, let us go." Greg pleaded. "You've been gone to long Geguhay, things have changed." Emanuel growled, bringing out his angel blade. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will." Greg threatened. "Ha, you never knew when to give up you stubborn bastard." Huphaltiel smirked. The two angles started glowing, wings popping out behind them. Emanuel's were 10 feet tip to tip and they were brownish grayish shaped like a barn owls, Huphaltiel's were bright aquamarine, 12 feet tip to tip and shaped like an Blue jay. Greg did the same, his blue wings coming out of his back, knocking over a couple of stacks of soda. Mira unfortunately did not glow or grow wings this time, but tried to take a fighting stance as the angels charged.

**(AN: liked it, have suggestions, REVIEW!)**


	3. The Chapter for twists

**(So this is the third chapter and it's got the begging of a romance angle and a few twists. So hope you enjoy and remember if you don't fav/follow/review I can't keep up this story)**

Becky

* * *

"Things are going well, considering the circumstance." Becky thought to herself. Greg and Mira had made it into the store without any trouble and she was having a pleasant conversation with Hana. It seemed as if something would actually go their way this time. "Becky do you see those guys over there? Were they there a second ago?" Hana asked, voice full of caution. Becky peered over at them, one was in an expensive gray suit with mocha colored skin, a bald head, and an demeanor that said I'm more important then you'll ever be. He was tall, about five foot eleven, but he looked short compared to his companion who Becky guessed was somewhere at six three. This one had a pale completion and a thick body, not fat, more like he could pick you up and toss you across a room; and he was dressed much more casually. His short brown hair was greased to the side messily. To her surprise he looked to be their age, somewhere between sixteen and seventeen. "No, they were definitely not there five seconds ago." Becky confirmed morosely. "Do you think its our kind of thing?" Hana pressed. Just then the pair entered the Shell and Becky saw Greg tense up, like he was getting ready for a fight. The two men locked the door and she saw the store clerk begin to flip out but suddenly Greg taped him unconscious and drew his blade. "Yep their our kind of thing." Becky stated dryly. "What do we do?" Hana inquired, moving to get out of the car. "I'm going to go and try to help them, you're not going anywhere, you have no training and no weapons." Becky replied. "Like Hell I am! I'm going to go help our friends!" Hana yelled. Becky was about to protest more but suddenly a light was coming from the store and she saw what she thought were wings. "Shit, angels. Fine but don't you die or I'll go to hades myself and kick your ass." Becky relented hesitantly. They ran up to the store just in time to see the angles charging at Greg and Mira. Becky tried to smash the glass door but to no avail. Then something unexpected happened, the taller angel turned and stabbed his companion, a bright light blasting from him.

"What the fuck?" Hana exclaimed, just as confused as Becky. The taller angel seemed to notice them for the first time and went over to unlock the door. Becky saw the surprisingly small amount of damage done to the store, only a display of soda bottles was toppled. Becky glanced over at Mira, who was about as puzzled as she and Hana were. "Greg what the hell!?" Mira exclaimed. "I would like some answers too." Becky agreed. "I do suppose introductions are in order." Greg stated sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "This is Huphaltiel, my contact in one of the larger factions of heaven." Greg explained. "Hufa what?" Hana tried to pronounce the strange name. "Oh just call me Hunter." Huphaltiel told them smiling, holding out a hand that no one took. "Ok so Hunter, what the fuck just happened" Becky inquired cautiously. "Well the leader of "my" faction, Naomi, found out about Greg's general location mouths ago, but more important things have been happening so there was little need to go after an a-wall angel. Until we found out about where he's been specifically staying the last few years." Hunter paused for a second then continued, "Anything dealing with the true Greek and Roman gods has been a no-no for angels, demons, and non-Greek monsters sense the collapse of the Roman Empire; but with the whole Heaven being in factions thing rules seem to not matter as much, meaning that the camp is a possible asset to any one who can control it, but first they would have to find it." He finished. "They found out about Mira when they investigated our little spat with Miss. Amy." Greg added and then turned to Hunter and asked "Who knows about her by the way?" Hunter rolled his eyes, "Come on give me some credit. Do you really think that I would tell Naomi about her?" Greg looked a little hurt, "No, but Emanuel would." "He wanted to but I convinced him that we had to be sure that she was what we thought she was." Hunter answered. "Are you doing the weird ass storm that's following us?" Hana inquired taping her foot. "Nope, but whatever is doing it is helping you, covering your sent and even hiding the slight tussle with Emanuel." Hunter responded. Mira sifted her weight and then spoke with a hopeful voice,"So it's friendly then?" Becky chuckled, "Possibly, the more likely answer would be that it wants something from us." "Like what?" Hana asked with suspicion. "Well if it's a god then most likely they want us to get something or someone for them." Becky replied. Hana crossed her arms, "And if it's an angel or demon?". Greg spoke up, "It's not, if an angel besides Hunter knew were you where it would try to kill you; and if it's a demon, what ever it would want would probably screw you over in the end."

Becky sighed and looked over at the dead angel, seeing what looked like black wing scars on the linoleum of the gas station. Greg stood up and walked over to the cashier, crouching down and putting two fingers on his forehead. "What are you doing?" Mira asked quietly. Greg turned to her and answered "I'm making him forget that this happened, I don't what us to be on the 11 o'clock news". Becky peaked over at Hunter, wondering if he would clean all this up. He turned around and answered her unspoken question, "Of course I'll clean up, it's only be right considering I caused this." The odd angel snapped his fingers and everything was put back where it was before the heavenly brawl. Greg stood up and cleared his throat, "You know I have to stab you now right. Otherwise Naomi might get suspicious." Mira's eyes grew wide and Hana looked up in surprise. Hunter just slumped, "Yeah yeah, I know. Not too deep ok?" He replied dejectedly. Greg steeped over to him and sliced a small cut on Hunter's arm. It wasn't very deep but the wound still glowed bright and the angel bellowed in pain. Becky saw Mira gave him an empathetic look. Greg winced in sympathy, "Sorry but we can't afford angels getting on our tall." Hunter looked tired but he nodded, "Now get out of here and don't stop until you get to... where ever that camp is." Becky and Greg shared a look, and Becky spoke up, "It's in Long Island, New York. Please don't show up unless something like another apocalypse happens.". Hunter got a look of pleasant surprise and nodded. Then he was gone in typical angel "one second their here, the next their not" fashion.

The group went back to the car with the bags of goodies. Mira sat upfront, with Greg still driving and Becky was in her preferred spot in the back with Hana. There was an awkward silence that was broken by Greg, "I know your probably confused by some of what we said in there." Beaky knew he was talking to Hana and Mira, having gotten the whole rundown herself earlier that year. Hana looked tired, like she'd seen and heard more than enough for a life time. "If you guys don't want to talk right now that's more than ok." Becky told them compassionately, shooting a look at Greg. "I know he means well, but he can push way too fucking hard sometimes." Becky thought to herself. Hana gave her a look of thanks that made her stomach flutter. Becky mentally slapped herself, "Swallow those damn butterfly's, there's no time for that." However the butterfly's kept flying. Greg looked flustered, "They need to know, it'll only get worse later and they need to be prepared." He replied patiently but forcefully. Mira cleared her throat, "We can handle a little more crazy, right Hana?" Hana didn't look happy but she agreed. Greg took a sip of water and told the story of Lucifer's rise, the almost apocalypse, the angel that became God, the leviathans, and the current race to close Hell. He went over the basic Greek and Roman personalities, the flame of western civilization and the second Titan and Giant wars. "Any questions?" He asked. "Ok, why make the gods, you angels are powerful sons of bitches." Hana inquired absentmindedly, leaning against the window. "We didn't want to do the job of dealing with people and nature so after the universe was finished we gave life-force to things, the sky and the earth, and then they did the fickel-fackel and, well you know the rest. Within the Greek creation myth, the angels and God are the chaos before the earth." Mira sat up with interest,"What about the after life, are Hades and hell the same?" Greg chuckled, "No, hades is where we keep the Greek and Roman demigods, as well as souls of ghosts who did good in life but were murderous psychos in death, they go to asphodel or the fields of punishment. If you are normal and did mostly good in life then you go to heaven, if you do bad or make a deal with a demon you go to hell". After he finished things got quiet again until Greg turned on the radio telling everyone to get some sleep. Becky noticed the sky behind the clouds was a bright scarlet as her eyelids started close.

While Becky was asleep, she heard the sound of pool balls being struck and a dull roar in the background. She opened her eyes and found herself siting on a stool in a bar. Not some night club or quant locale drinking spot, but a hole in the wall bar with stale cigarette smoke clogging the air. Becky shook her head, "What kinda dream am I having?". A slightly pudgy man in leopard print track suit answered her, "Considering your parentage this is probably normal for you." The man had black curly hair and his eyes were the same shade of purple as Becky's. Becky realized who this man was and rolled her eyes at him, "You know, when most dads want to talk to their daughter, they pick up a phone and call her!". The man sniffed, turned to her and without missing a beat replied, "Yes, however I am not most dads and you are definitely not most daughters, even by our standards." Becky huffed, "And what are these "standards". Considering how you where born; a sack sowed to Zeus's leg, isn't that right, Dionysus?" She expected him to get angry, remind her that he was a god, but he surprised her. He chuckled, and replied, "Yes thats true, but I'm not the one hanging around fallen angels." Becky clenched her fists, "Ok so what's the deal with Greg, why are you all so reluctant to even be near him? You had a punishment from Zeus lifted just so you could get away from him, when the hunters visit Artemis won't even get within two hundred yards of him, he even bribed Zeus into letting Hana stay at camp if he would never come to Olympus again unless invited directly by a god. And yet he has done nothing but help you all, preventing all cross between between us for over two thousand years and hunting down any outside threat! What is your damn deal?!". When she was finished she found herself panting, hands slammed on the bar, her stool was on the ground. Dionysus only took a sip of a drink he didn't have last time she looked. She picked up the stool and sat back down. Becky glared at her father, daring him to ask for an apology. Instead he merely replied smirking, "I just think he's a little old for you.". Becky was befuddled, "What the hell does he mean he's a little... Oh no way, no, come on." Becky burst out laughing, "Ahahahha, ahah, ooohhhh ha. You mean to tell me you did a dream vision thing just to give me the "talk" ha. Well don't go cleaning your guns on the porch, you have nothing to worry about from Greg, not really my type." Dionysus looked startled and a little put-out, "No, I came to warn you about him, he's older then me and angels are dangerous and..." He stopped mid sentence and grinned, "Oh I see, well this is unexpected but at least this explains the look Aphrodite gave me. Well I approve of that one a lot more." Becky's face suddenly got hot, "What in hades are you talking about?", she demanded. Dionysus still kept on his Cheshire Cat impression, "Oh you know full well what I'm talking about, you inherited my taste for blonds." Becky wanted to melt into the ground, "You still didn't answer my question, why do the gods hate Greg." Dionysus looked disinterested now, "It's not that we hate him, he's just braking a old contract I don't really care about. I manly pretended to be shocked and scared of him so Zeus would let me drink again. Now don't change the subject; just because I approve of this Helena girl does not mean my warning about Geguhay is any less relevant, he knows exactly why the some of the gods are wary of him, yet he hasn't told you." Becky was starting to get pissed again, "He told me every thing I need to know and then some, unlike you bastards." Now Dionysus looked angry and Becky noticed a grape vine starting to creep up her leg. Dionysus started speaking with a cold fire in his voice,"Oh really he tells you everything, well then obviously he told you he was the one who killed all of the original Nephilim, and is one of the reasons why they are so hunted now?" Becky's face turned into look of surprise and shock. Dionysus's face grew a twisted smile, "I guess not." Her dad's voice was cold. Becky was still processing the new information but she still found it in her to defend her friend, "He must have had his reasons for not telling me." Dionysus released the grape vine, "At least your loyal, you'll need that." Becky snapped out of her stupor, "Wait, need that for what?" she asked. Her dad just smiled and snapped his fingers, the next thing Becky knew the world faded to black.

When Becky woke up she found out three things. The first was that the car had stopped and was parked in a near empty Walmart parking lot. The second was that Greg was asleep, "That's weird he almost never sleeps, why would he... Oh gods he hasn't slept in over nine mouths and he's been using so much of power lately; it's a miracle he hasn't collapsed before now." She decided to let the rest of the group sleep, not just because they needed it but also because of the third thing she found, Hana's head was in Becky's lap with one arm wrapped around her back. Becky looked outside and seeing how dark it was, glanced down at her watch at her watch, the hands pointing to five thirty. She sighed, leaned back and enjoyed the rhythm of her friends breathing. Until someone tapped on the car's window. It wasn't loud enough to wake Hana or Mira but Greg's eyes shot open and Becky thought she saw a flash of blue. Greg looked around until he saw the source of the noise, a policeman with a flash light. Greg shook Mira who asked for five more minuets before yawning and siting up. Hana heard the commotion and untangled herself from Becky, much to her chagrin. Greg rolled down the window and asked groggily, "What's the problem officer?". The officer looked tired, like he'd had less sleep in the year then Greg. "You and your friends are sleeping in a car, technically your not breaking any laws but it's a little odd. I just what to know what your doing here." Greg blinked and replied, "We are just on a little road trip from South Carolina to New York. We just got out of school and it's a little celebration." The officer didn't look satisfied but he just told them to move along and went back to his squad car.

Becky stretched and cracked her neck, looking at the still cloudy but less dark sky. Greg got out three bags of jerky, two boxes of protein bars, and eight water bottles, told every one eat something, and then started the car. "Where are we?" Mira asked, looking up from her improvised breakfast. "Pennsylvania; sorry I stopped but I figured stoping for an hour and half was preferable to crashing." Greg replied apologetically. Hana waved him off, "Hey, if I had to drive all night we would have stopped hours ago.". Becky cleared her throat and spoke in an unsure voice, "So last night my dad talked to me." Mira stopped midway through chewing, Hana's jaw drooped, but Greg just nodded and asked, "What he say?". Mira turned to an angle so she was facing both Greg and Becky, "Wait what? Is it normal for gods to go in their kids dreams?". Greg chuckled, "It's not an every day thing but yeah it is normal." Hana looked terrified, "So I'm having my dreams watched!?". Becky laughed, "No, not really more like you see things that are currently happening or someone will talk to you face to face." Greg tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and looked at Becky in her eyes, "What did he say?" His tone seemed normal but there was a icy edge to it that made Becky shiver. She took a deep breath, "He give me a warning, about you." Greg looked like a puppy that had been kicked one too many times but he told her to go on. "He said... He said you killed all of the original Nephilim." She finished with uncertainty. Mira got wide eyed, Hana looked surprised and a bit angry. Greg just slumped, and sighed, "Yes I did kill all of the original half angels, and half demons. But there's a reason." Hana didn't look impressed, "Oh yea, well what reason could you possibly give for committing fucking genocide!?" Greg's eyes flicked to Mira but she just looked away. Becky saw his face, he looked like he'd done this before, and she felt kinda sorry for him but she needed to know why he'd done what he'd done.

Greg took a swig from a old flask with a leather cover, one she knew didn't contain nectar, and spoke with sadness, "After Lucifer fell he stated gathering an army, he'd take human souls and pervert them, making them into the first demons. And he had a few angels with him who he told to lay with humans, creating the first Nephilim and he told the demons to do so as well creating what you today call "Anti-Christs". They where powerful, some even more so then angels. Lucifer and his followers raised them twisted, making them the perfect soldiers. With that kind of army he was posed to destroy heaven. So I was chosen to lead what few of the Nephilim we on our side and a number of angels to destroy them. At first we were losing, even though we had numbers they had power. Until somehow I felt a power surge throughout me. I don't know where it came from but I started decimating them, I couldn't be touched! The battle was over soon after. But sadly, celebrations were cut short as Raphael and Michael came down to us and commend the Nephilim that fought with us to be destroyed. The other angels turned on them and myself. I tried to fight but the power I had possessed was gone and Raphael threw me down to earth. I had fallen and my grace, the source of my power, was damaged beyond repair. And you know what, I still see all of the faces and hear the screams of the dead." He finished, his face was stoic, but Becky knew he was just trying to hide the pain. Hana muttered an apology and they drove the rest of the way in awkward silence.


End file.
